


Vacationing

by TeraKaren



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Blackwatch Jesse McCree, Everyone in Blackwatch is a little shit, Gen, Pre-Fall of Overwatch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-17 00:16:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10582440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeraKaren/pseuds/TeraKaren
Summary: Ana calls McCree about his presence in London after the Omnic Uprising. She doesn't know what she expected.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this for a friend on Tumblr who wanted more petty cowboy after I got my whole life with canon Reyes being the pettiest in the Uprising comic. My friend seemed to like it so maybe others will too. That's why I'm posting this sneeze of a fic.

There was a constant hum on Overwatch transport ships. The only thing that disrupted it was an occasional rattle from the turbulence or a rousing conversation, but everyone was too tired from their mission to do much of that.

Though Jesse hadn’t technically been on this mission, the Overwatch team had kindly offered to give him an escort home.

“McCree!” The pilot shouted from the cockpit, making the cowboy lift his hat from where it was covering his eyes, “Captain Amari is on the com. She’d like to speak with you.”

Jesse paused, a lingering anticipation hung in the air and some of the formerly closed eyes snuck looks at him. Except good ol’ Angela, staring straight at him, her mouth in a grim line and a patient look in her eyes.

“Well, can’t leave the lady waiting.” He grinned at no one in particular and walked to the front of the ship.

“This is Overwatch transport CL3DR calling into Overwatch Base Command, do you copy?” He heard the pilot say as he reached the cockpit.

“I hear you CL3DR. You there McCree?” Ana Amari’s voice asked sternly.

“Yes ma'am. What can I do ya for?” He asked, pulling his hat off politely out of pure habit.

“What were you doing in London McCree?” She never was one to mince words.

“Well, you see I happened to come across some free time recently, what with work being slow and all, and decided to take a little vacation to London.”

“McCree-” her voice warned, but it didn’t stop him.

“And wouldn’t you know it, an omnic uprising got in the way of my tour of Westminster.”

“You were taking a tour of Westminster.” She said dryly.

“Yes ma'am. Beautiful houses.”

“Right. And while looking at these beautiful houses you decided to get involved with the omnic situation?”

“I did no such thing. The official tour came to a dead stop when it reached Kings Row and I had to continue the tour by my lonesome. I just sent you some observations while I was sight seeing. Thought they may be useful to Overwatch agents still on your payroll.”

The cockpit was filled with the sound of Captain Amari’s tired sigh and Jesse smiled in fondness at the familiar sound.

“I say it was a lucky coincidence that I was there, what with you sending a team in. Who knew that'd happen? Last I heard the British government didn’t want Overwatch involved,” he said knowingly.

“Yeah, who knew,” she said with irritation that was too far above his pay grade for him to look further into. Her tone turned sardonic, “Any chance you’re going to tell me that Gabriel sent you to London on assignment.”

“What? Didn’t you hear?” he said with fake surprise, “Blackwatch has been suspended. Don’t imagine the Commander is doing much of anything right now.”

And there was that sigh again.

“But-” that caused the pilot to turn to him before looking back ahead sharply, having given away that they were more invested in the conversation than was professionally acceptable.

“But?” Amari lingered hopefully.

“But if you see Commander Reyes before I do, let him know that I’ll be taking my vacation somewhere sunnier next time.”

Ana didn’t even dignify that with a response, just scoffed in disgust. There was a pause as nobody said anything.

“Is that all, Ma'am?”

“Yes McCree, you’re dismissed,” she said tiredly and McCree felt a tug of sympathy for the Captain. When he got back to base he’d have to bring her a cup of tea and see if he could get a smile out of her.

Jesse slipped his hat back on his head as he walked back to his seat and tipped it in greeting when he caught Angela’s amused gaze. He slouched low in his seat, buckled down, and tipped his hat over his eyes. He grumbled about not wanting to go to Egypt again.


End file.
